stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)
|status= Active |type= Light cruiser }} The USS Nautilus (NCC-31910) was a starship active in the late 24th century. During the Dominion War, the Nautilus participated in several campaigns. One noteworthy campaign was the First Battle of Chin'toka in late 2374, where the Nautilus was among three ships assisting the in destroying the power generator for the Dominion orbital weapons platforms. ( ) Fanon Continuities Star Trek Online: Valkyries History In this continuity, the Nautilus was still in active service until at least 2407. In the early 25th Century, she was under the command of Captain Sokar. While she was considered too old and too under powered for front line duty, she was still used in anti-piracy patrols and rear-echelon duties following the outbreak of hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in 2405. She and her crew saw some action in these roles. In mid-2405, the Nautilus participated in an unsuccessful attempt to rescue the crew of a Ferengi freighter trapped in a protostellar nebula. An Undine agent attempted to use this as an opportunity to infiltrate the Nautilus for unknown purposes, but was killed when its attempt was uncovered by newly-assigned Ensign Carlin Agran. ("The Best Revenge") Later in 2407, the Nautilus was assigned to the Dragon's Head Nebula to investigate possible ancient contact between a civilization in this area and early Iron Age Japan, which if true might give the Klingons and their allies unguarded access to Earth through the nebula. It lost two shuttles to storms caused by polaric ion discharges in the nebula, guided by an unknown entity on a planet inside the nebula. The ship studied the entity using its own sensors and those of a series of probes launched into planetary orbit, planning a possible strike on the entity. When the entity was destroyed by the survivors of its shuttle crashes, the Nautilus was able to beam the survivors aboard from a critically-damaged starship while at superluminal velocity and maneuver away from the approaching shock wave at warp 5. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Physical Arrangement The Nautilus was one of the Miranda-class ships equipped with a superstructure (or "roll bar") above the primary hull which supported its weapons pod, which included photon torpedo launchers and the main deflector. It lacked the sensor pods seen on other arrangements of the Miranda-class. Due to its age, its hull was not as resilient as that of more modern starships. Layout The Nautilus had 11 decks, not counting the weapons pod, whose two decks were numbered separately. The bridge was located on Deck 1, as was the conference room and the captain's ready room. An observation lounge was located on Deck 2, offering an unobstructed view aft from the bridge and overlooking the messhall on Deck 3. The holodeck was also located on Deck 3 and senior officers quarters were located on Deck 4, with the first officer's quarters on Deck 4 Section 3. The ship also had an astrometrics lab located on Deck 5. The ships two shuttlebays and main engineering were located on Deck 6. The Nautilus was equipped with at least two modern Type-11 shuttles. Crew The Nautilus had a crew compliment of nearly 200. The following personnel served aboard the Nautilus in June of 2407. * Captain Sokar, commanding officer * Lieutenant Commander Carlin Drel, first officer (starting 2407), senior science officer (as of 2407), junior medical officer (starting 2405) * Lieutenant Samantha Hayashi, senior flight controller * Lieutenant Toban, senior operations officer * Doctor James Howard, chief medical officer * Lieutenant T'Paie, chief engineer * Ensign Mordom, junior tactical officer * Ensign Alex McKensey, junior science officer * Ensign Mike Delaney, astrometrics officer * Ensign Jack Delaney, astrometrics officer * Crewman Hanes The following personnel were assigned to the Nautilus in 2405 or early 2407, but were no longer a part of its crew by June of 2407. * Commander Antori Drel, first officer (killed in action 2407) * Lieutenant Commander Rejes Joslin, senior security officer (killed in action 2407) * Crewman Maiava, junior flight controller (killed in action 2407) * Lieutenant Randal Brooks, senior science officer (transferred some time between 2405 and 2407) * Lieutenant Emma Frost, senior flight controller (missing in action 2405, presumed dead) External links * * Nautilus 031910 Nautilus 031910 Nautilus 031910